disney_conquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Marius
Marius is a Blackblood Legion ghazi. Personality At first glance, Marius seems unassuming, friendly even. He is very likely to inquire about certain topics, especially on magic. He can be quite charming and has a way with words (often leading to purple prose). He is very intellectual and observant. If one has an opportunity to speak with him, despite his closed eyes, they may feel as if they are being sized up, so to speak. However if one were to gain his trust, one would find he is actually a very ambitious and passionate individual despite his demeanor. History Backstory Marius grew up as an orphan in an old conservative town, shunned by others for his ability to summon creatures and his fascination with magic. As he got into his adolescent years, he was adopted by a conjurer named Vants and became his apprentice. Marius was mostly a gofer to his master when he wasn't being taught anything and was often punished for his mistakes by his master. Marius grew to spite him, but continued his studies despite the abuse, because knowledge was all that he had. And the thought of learning more about the world he has shut away from was worth the pain to him. One day he had met a beautiful woman named Lucia that had shared similar interests, and evetually Marius had developed a relationship with her, often studying and talking about the occult and black magic. In his mind, it was meant to be. This was love. He wanted to be with this woman, he would do anything for her. When he had brought up the idea of doing a ritual on themselves, Lucia refused, saying she would rather have things the way they were. Marius did not bring up the subject again and went home that night to gather objects for a dangerous ritual. He sealed himself off, speaking in forbidden tongues and ancient languages long forgotten by time. His entire being burned by dark flames and hellish visions. His arm burned with evil magic, malformed and bloodthirsty. The ritual was finished, and although he looked human, what he was deep inside was nothing short of monstrous. When he returned to show Lucia he was all right, he had found her with another man. Along with all the books and materials she had borrowed from their study sessions. He was decieved. Lied to from the beginning. Used. He saw red. He went berserk, killing Lucia and her lover and draining them. When he returned home to his master, he wasted no time in making him suffer as well. As skilled as Vants was with magic, he was still vulnerable, and succumbed to Marius' power. Not long after he killed his master, he burned his 'home,' and began his nomadic life looking for knowledge and a place to apply what he knows. His travels eventually lead him to hear of the Blackblood Legion, which intrigued him. Perhaps it is there he can find a new opportunity to learn. Trivia * Coming soon.